


诺亚（Noah） 02

by laokeng



Series: 诺亚（Noah） [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gotham, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	诺亚（Noah） 02

Chapter 2  
他被布鲁斯全身浴血的样子吓得连连后退，撞上了赶来的阿尔弗雷特。他赶紧将两位少爷以及不知所措的戈登请进家里。  
戈登将韦恩夫妇被害身亡的消息带着歉意的传达出来。诺亚的脸瞬间血色全退，布鲁斯安静的坐在壁炉前的沙发上，那是他父亲托马斯经常做的地方。他坐在那里努力模仿着父亲的镇定和优雅。诺亚缩在沙发的角落里，只有蜷缩着身体才能压下伴着心脏跳动的痛苦。阿尔弗雷特不安的看着两位少爷。  
布鲁斯站起来，伸出手，绅士又严肃的和戈登握手，“麻烦警察找出凶手。”握手的力道和上下浮动的幅度恰到好处，老成持重。  
戈登表示一定会的，就匆匆离开了韦恩庄园。阿尔弗雷特想要照顾紧紧咬着下唇压抑痛苦的诺亚，但是布鲁斯的状态更让他担心。布鲁斯开始不眠不休的翻着他父亲留下的笔记，仔仔细细的检查着每一份文件。阿尔弗雷特为家里两个不会照顾自己的小主子开始头疼。  
韦恩夫妇的葬礼办得异常隆重，所有哥谭有头有脸的人物都穿着丧服前来吊唁。布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷特在楼下大厅内疲惫的应付来客。躲在房间的诺亚，死死的压着胸口，蹲在房间的一角艰难的喘息。阿尔弗雷特如果看到这个场景，他一定会翻出药，立刻给诺亚付下，缓解心脏的疼痛。可惜，阿尔弗雷特忙着在楼下应付着宾客。  
求助无门的诺亚只能喘着气，拖着沉重的身躯，挣扎着想要爬上床。但是，床对于他来说太高了。来自心脏的疼痛顺着血液传遍了身体的每一处，他不得不停下来，大口喘着气，妄图缓解疼痛。呼吸却越来越困难，他的眼前开始出现幻觉。到最后，他直接晕过去了。  
等他醒来，已经是傍晚。重新获的新鲜空气，让他的大脑慢慢冷静下来，思维重新回归。他想起来，今天是父母的葬礼，自己应该去帮布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷特。他收拾好自己，匆匆下楼。宾客早已走光了，只有坐在壁炉前，安静的像一个雕像的布鲁斯。  
“你去哪里了？”  
布鲁斯的声音冷冷的，就像冒着寒气的冰块。诺亚不由自主的打了个颤，“我，我在楼上，”他想了想，才说：“睡觉。”  
在这悲伤的时刻，诺亚并不想增加家里凝重的气氛。但他的停顿，他的措辞，反而激起了布鲁斯的愤怒。  
“我在楼下忙着招待客人，你竟然就在楼上睡着了！！这是父母，你至亲的葬礼，你竟然还能错过，就因为一点小小疲劳，你就待在楼上也不参加葬礼！！”布鲁斯站起来，一步一步的紧逼着。  
阿尔弗雷特看到这一幕，立刻大声制止：“布鲁斯少爷！控制一下情绪。”  
布鲁斯转过身，面对自己的管家，“我一想到他连父母的葬礼都能错过我就受不了！他被宠过头了，都忘记最基本的事情了！”  
阿尔弗雷特和诺亚惊讶的看着情绪失控的布鲁斯，谁也没有做声。他们知道，自从韦恩夫妇死了以后，所有的重担都压在布鲁斯瘦小的肩膀上，他需要一个发泄口。  
“他没有亲眼看着父母就这么血淋淋的躺在面前，就这么一动不动停止了呼吸。你知道这是什么感觉吗？！那种一切都被摧毁的感觉，你知道吗？！你不知道，因为你没有经历我经历过的一切。如果那天晚上，如果那天晚上没有答应要去那场该死的歌剧就好了。”  
布鲁斯已经开始语无伦次的了，他根本没注意到自己的话给诺亚带来了多大的伤害。看歌剧是诺亚要求的活动，布鲁斯的话，无疑是将父母死亡的责任推到了诺亚的头上。诺亚深吸几口气，跑回楼上，把自己锁在房间里。  
这个时候，布鲁斯才发现自己说错话了。他去敲诺亚的房门，始终都没有回应。他颓然的看着阿尔弗雷特，这个忠心耿耿一直陪伴着他们的老管家，希望得到帮助。阿尔弗雷特拍拍他的肩膀，希望他振作起来，“我不得不说，布鲁斯少爷，你刚刚的话确实很伤人，你必须要和诺亚少爷道歉。诺亚少爷是个心地善良又聪明的人，他会原谅你的。我们现在就只要耐心的等他就好了。”  
阿尔弗雷特说着，还冲布鲁斯调皮的眨眨眼。布鲁斯被他这幅样子逗得微微笑起来。阿尔弗雷特做了一个噤声的手势，隔着门大声说：“诺亚少爷，我做了你最喜爱的芝士蛋挞，不出来吃吗？”  
并没有回音，布鲁斯微微有点失望和害怕，阿尔弗雷特安慰他，“诺兰少爷或许需要点时间。”  
布鲁斯点点头，回去了。但到了第二天，他们都没有等到诺亚的出现。感觉不对的布鲁斯强行打开了诺亚的卧室门。卧室空无一人，窗户大开。扯成条绑在一起的窗帘告诉他们一个惊人的消息——诺亚离家出走了。


End file.
